Ditzy? Nah, Just Not Word Smart
by ThatSadFanGirl3027
Summary: Ditzy!Kurt & Brittany equals Awesomeness & Confusion Based in Season 2 . Slowly posted as the chapters are goinging to be long (By my standard)
1. Chapter 1

**This is roughly based in the Season 2 time line. It is an _AU_ so the characters will be protrayed diffrently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything mentioned in this story, apart form the plot. Hell the Universe was something i saw done by another author first. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"King of the Dolphin-Unicorns Kurtie!" said Brittany skipping over to Kurt, as he stood by his locker styling his hair.

"Morning, Queen of the Unicorns Brittsey." said Kurt closing his locker.

"Are you ready for all-day Cheerio practice?" She asked.

"Sure am. As Coach has us singing as well as doing stunts." He said linking their hands

"Your hands are _still_ soo soft." She said

"I know like-"

"A baby's" they said together then lapsed in to giggles.

They skipped towards the gym. Unfortunately Azimio and Karofsky greeted them.

"Hey A, look it's dumb and dumber." Kurt and Brittany looked around to find whom they were talking to.

"No silly, I'm Kurt and this is Brittsey-I mean Brittany."

"I know that thicko" said Karofsky "But you're too brain dead from getting it up the ass to know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think you should be talking to Kurt like that." Said Brittany moving in front of Kurt like a protective kitten.

"Ooh, soo scared what are _you_ gonna do?" said Azimio

"They're gonna get their shapely tooshies to the gym while I drag your sloppy butts to principle Figgins's office for harassing my Cheerios. Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Porcelain skip of to practice."

They didn't need telling twice, they ran to the gym. When they got there everybody was stretching they found Santana and Quinn and started to stretch with them.

"- I still don't see what he sees in Berry she has boy hips, hell Kurt has better hips than her. Don't get me started on how she dresses." Said Quinn.

"She dresses like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a dark specific fetish." Said Santana then received a high 5 from Brittany.

"Okay ladies today we are gonna learn a new routine with Hummel and the Un-Holy Trinity singing."

The mentioned high 5-ed.

"And the song that I want you to perform is…_Just Dance_ by one Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donis. I know that you four are good at Gaga. So I'll let you girls work on the song and I'll work on the routine with the lesser beings."

At Glee Practice:

Kurt sat in between Brittany and Quinn with Santana sat on Brittany's left on the back row. Mr. Shue walked in and wrote 'Boys Vs Girls' on the board.

"Boys on one side girls on the other." There was a little scuffle.

"Kurt with the boys."

"Actually as an horary girl I should be with me people."

Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows

"Sorry, doesn't count."

"What if we want him?" asked Quinn

"Okay if you _all_ want him, the girls can have Kurt if the boys have no objections."

All the girls except Rachel put their hands up.

"Man Hands doesn't count."

"It's okay. One rule for Little Miss No-Boobs another for everyone else." Said Kurt walking over to Mr. Shue. "Mr. Schuester, you are a closeted discrinimator. It is just as bad as your weird obsession with Miss. Pillsbury."

"Kurt, sweetie, its discriminator."

"M's and N's confuse me." Said Kurt sitting next to Noah.

"Yeah, me too." Said Brittany

"Kurt that was out of line what you said to me."

"No it wasn't 'cause we done The Rocky Horror Picture Show as a weird type of present slash flirting thing for Miss. Pillsbury ever though she is in a relationship."

Everybody sniggered except Rachel who was still in mood about Quinn and Kurt insulting her.

"That is so true. Me and 'Tana totally saw him trying it on with her."

"Mmmm-Humm, it would have been totally wanky but it was so 'Ewww! God! Make it stop.' "

"Anyway," said Mr. Shue trying to get back some control, "Boys take the Spanish room. Girls have the Choir room."

Spanish Room:

"What about _Our Generation_ by The Who?" asked Finn.

"Nah," said Artie "Too…Anthem-ey.

"What about _I Don't Dance _from High School Musical 2?" the boys looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Finn could take Chad's part as Finn doesn't dance. Noah or I could take Ryan's part then Mike and Co can dance and do stuff."

"But Dude its High School Musical." Said Finn

"Ain't Ryan gay?" asked Noah

"Nah, he fancies Kelsey." Answered Sam

They shared a look that said _what you too?_

"Little sister that is obsessed with Zefron. And makes me go to see each of his films when they come out in the cinemas."

"My little sister is totally obsessed with Ashley Tisdale." Said Sam

"Did you know there is a new one coming out soon?" asked Noah

"We should totally take our sisters to see it!" said Sam. The two jocks high 5-ed.

"So we're up for _I Don't Dance_?" asked Kurt

"Why don't we put in the Maybe pile?" said Finn.

They when through lots of different song but they still couldn't find one.

"What about _Mannish Boy_ by Muddy Waters." Suggested Finn

"Uggggg! I'm bored!" said Kurt lying on a table.

"Why don't you go and find out info about the competition?" Asked Noah, as this was the 5th time in the past 3 minuets.

"Okay!" said Kurt then he skipped over to the French room.

French Room:

"Hey Britts!" he said when walked into the room

"SPY!" Rachel yelled pointing at him.

He completely blanked her

"What's been going on?"

"Oh the crazy short girl has been yelling out stuff. Guess what!"  
"What?"

"Lord Tubbington has texted me saying that dolphins especially dolphin-unicorns should find their mate before they're 17."

"Really that means I really need to find my mate in the next 9 months."

"Didn't Mr. Butt-Chin say something about Gay Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, let go ask him about it. But first I need to tell Noah something."

Spanish Room:

They popped in to the classroom.

"They aren't doing anything." Said Kurt

"Okay Princess. Hi Brittany."

"Hey Puck. The only thing going on was the Dwarf yelling at us. How come you're both Jewish but she's really annoying but you're not?"

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah. Me and Britts are gonna check out Gay Hogwarts."

"Okay princess make sure that you do what the Puckasaurus taught you."

"Okay, bye Noah and your fellow dinosaurs."

Mr. Shue's Office:

Brittany and Kurt walked into Mr. Shue's office.

"Hey, Mr. Shue." They said together then high 5-ed.

Kurt, Brittany, what can I do for you?" he asked tiredly.

"Who's our Sectional competition?" asked Brittany

"I told everybody yesterday."

"Really? I swear that you told everyone but Finn 'cause Finn done a dramatic storm out after kicking a chair over." Said Kurt

"No Kurt, I told everyone."

"Oh, okay."

"Our competitors are the Hipsters and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Which one is Gay Hogwarts?" asked Brittany brightening up.

"That one is the Dalton Academy's a'capella group which is the all-boys privet school in Westerville."

"Thanks Sir." They said together, then skipped out of the room to Kurt's Navigator.

Some part of the road between Westerville and Lima:

Brittany and Kurt drove to Dalton, as it was about an hour and a half a was and neither is aloud to drive for longer then an hour constantly. So Brittany drove for 45 minuets and Kurt drove for 45 minuets.

**Dalton Academy for Boys:**

They walked to the reception and talked to the 30-odd year old, brunette behind the desk. With a name badge witch said 'Susan'.

"Hi!" said Brittany waking the hand not holding Kurt's. (Her left hand)

"Hello, May I Know Who you are?" Susan asked.

"I'm Brittany. S. Peirce and this is Kurt. E. Hummel my Best Friend."

"Hi!" Said Kurt

"May I know why you are here?" she asked

"Well, we heard that you had a show choir. And as we are the vocals for our school's cheer squad and we though-"

"Who's better to ask then a show choir?" They said together

"Ask them what?" Asked Susan she was enticed by these cheerleads also it was the most interesting thing to happen this week.

"Oh, just their opinion on our singing ability and songs. We would as the people in our show choir but they don't like people who can dress properly and look like humans." Said Brittany, then Cheerios high 5-ed.

"Oh, what school do you go to?"

"William McKinley High School." When they said this they both pointed at each letter on their uniform.

"Luckily for you the Warblers are in rehearsal. So if you just go up a floor and it's the 4th floor on your left."

"Thanks Susan!" said Kurt. And they went up stairs.

"Lefts and rights confuse me." Said Kurt

"Santana wrote and L on my left hand in sharpie so I wouldn't get confused." Said Brittany showing him.

"Cool. I wish I had someone like Santana." Said Kurt then he knocked on the 4th door on the left. A warbler opened the door. Brittany and Kurt waved flirtatiously. His eyes when wide then he slammed the door. They looked at each other then shrugged. They could hear a few words through the door.

'Cheerleaders!'

'One guy and one girl!'

'You mock us sir!'

It went silent then a less shocked Warbler opened the door.

"Come in. sorry about Jesse he hasn't seen a girl in over month." Said the Warbler (who's hair was obviously dyed blond.)

"Mr. Shue's son?" asked Kurt

"He didn't look like Mr. Shue."

There was a cough from an Asian guy with a gavel.

"Hi!" Kurt said to him, and then whispered to Brittany. "I didn't know that Mike had a brother."

Brittany shrugged.

"Hello, I'm Wes, this is David and this is Thad. We are the Warbler council." When he gestured to each Warbler, David waved and Thad nodded.

"I'm Jeff." Said the blond that let them in.

"I'm Hummel, Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Brittany. S. Peirce."

"Britney Spears?" asked Jesse

"No. Brittany. S…Peirce."

Wes banged his gavel. "Order!" he demanded.

Brittany and Kurt faced him.

"Why are you here?"

"Well originally our Glee Club. Well the boys, asked me to spy on the competition, I think the meant the girls but then Britt had this awesome idea to be come friend and see if there are any nice Dolphins here as this is Gay Hogwarts."

"I think Kurtie might find His Dolphin because the last time the girls 'Spied' we found Berry's Mom it was really weird trip. Also I need more people to make out with as I have a perfect record." Multiple boys chocked when she said this.

"How did Susan let you past?" asked Thad.

"She told us where to go. Well after we said that we need someone option on our vocals and our Glee club are unfashionable Donkeys."

A boy wearing a gelmet stood up.

"Hi. Blaine Anderson."

"You wear way too much gel." Said looking at Blaine.

Jeff high 5-ed his friend. Blaine looked slightly upset.

"Okay. So are you willing to perform for us? Or was it a cover story?"

"Only if you want us to." Said Brittany

"Hands up if you want them to perform." Said Wes everyone's hand went up.

"What song?" asked Brittany in a whisper.

"Broadway or pop?"

"Pop." Said Brittany passing him her I Pod

"Gaga? Perry? Stefani?" said Kurt going through her artist.

"Why don't perform Stefani's Rich Girl cause that has two artist." Said Brittany

"Okay as long as I'm EVE."

"Sure. Lets perform." Brittany put her I Pod in the speakers.

_BRITTS__: Na[x36]_

When Brittany was going Na they slid their hands down their sides rolling their hips. Then shimmed their shoulders

If I was a Rich Girl

Na [x15]

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Bounce stepping in between the boys in the chairs and sofas Brittany was fanning herself

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Then she 'slut-dropped' at the back.

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Then she when to different boys singing these lines lightly flirting.

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)

Then she done bounce stepped toward Kurt and the council.

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

She was flirting with Kurt but on the 'wealthy Girl' part she slowly dropped leaning on Kurt.

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

She was lightly touching Wes's shoulder and playing with his gavel

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

She was leaned on David playing with is tie while sing this.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

She sat on the desk leaning back on Thad while singing.

_KURT: _Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all love

What? Give it up

What?

_BRITTS:_ (shouldn't matter) _[x4]_

Kurt bounce stepped towards Blaine, Jeff and Jeff's friend shimming.

What?

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all the love

What? Give it up

What? [_BRITTS_](shouldn't matter)

He was at the middle of the room looking at Brittany who as sat on the council's desk. And they sang to each other.

What happened to my life? Turned up side down

Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

_KURT AND BRITTS: _Original track and ting

_KURT:_ You know you can't buy these things

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am

Kurt bounce stepped towards Brittany at the desk.

_KURT and BRITTS:_ Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the

bottom to the top

now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

They shrugged in beat and rolled their eyes

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the

world, if I was a wealthy girl

When the song finished they just linked hand then done a curtsy bow combination.

"WOW!" said Blaine not being able to keep his eyes of Kurt.

"Double WOW!" said Jeff.

"Triple WOW!" said Jeff's friend

"Shut it Nick." Said Jeff then he kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Apart from WOW any other comments?"

"So can we be friends?" asked Brittany

"We need friends who don't call us stupid and don't ignore our talents." Said Kurt

"Well I don't think Blaine is going to ignore your _talents_." Said Jeff winking at Kurt.

"So Blaine is a Dolphin?" Asked Kurt

"A Dolphin?" asked Wes

"A Dolphin is a gay Shark. So Kurt just asked if Blaine is gay." Said Jeff rolling his eyes.

"I'm a Dolphin." Said Kurt

"Me too." Said Blaine jumping for Kurt's attention. "I'm 100% dolphin."

Jeff and Nick were trying to hide their sniggers about Blaine truing to get Kurt's attention.

"I'm a dolphin," said Jeff high 5-ing Kurt.

"I'm a half-dolphin." Said Nick.

"Same!" Said Brittany. "But Jeff is your dolphin? Right?"

"Yeah." Said Nick with a small smile looking lovingly at Jeff.

"And Blaine is 100% lone dolphin." Said Jeff winking at Blaine.

Wes banged his gavel and said

"Warbler Practice is over. I suggest that anybody who isn't staying the weekend should get going."

About half the boys left, the other half gave their number to Brittany then left.

"So, no offence but if you want to get home before it gets too dark, I would get going now." Said Wes trying not to cause offence to the Cheerleaders.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm staying at Britts's and we don't have to be back 'till 11pm," Said Kurt.

"Well why don't we go and get coffee?" asked Jeff

"Okay, cool." Said Brittany

Jeff and Nick lead the way with Brittany Asking Jeff whether he's a Unicorn. Kurt linked his hand with Blaine's, the five walked to the coffee shop.

The Coffee shop, near the Cafeteria, Dalton:

They got their drinks and sat down at a table. There was an awkward silence so Blaine said

"So what's school like Kurt?"

"School sucks!" said Kurt he sipped his coffee "People call me and Britts _stupid_. Then Azimio and Karofsky call me a Fairy but I'm not a Fairy I'm a Dolphin."

"Kurtie don't forget that you're the King of the Dolphin-Unicorns."

"Thanks Britts."

"Kurt," said Blaine leaning forward to hold Kurt's hand. "That is what most homophobic people call ga-Dolphins, Fairies and f-fags."

"Why?" Kurt asked Blaine with his eyes wide innocently.

"I honestly don't know. People are mean for no good reason. They may call you horrid names, they could mock your intelligence or they could beat the living crap out of you."

Kurt saw how sad Blaine looked so he sat on Blaine's lap and hugged him.

"It's okay Blainey, you have your fellow Birdies and Dolphins at Gay Hogwarts. And now you have me!"

After his initial shock Blaine returned the hug.

"You smell nice." Kurt muttered into Blaine's neck.

Blaine froze for a few second.

"Um, Thanks?"

"That's okay."

They stopped hugging but Kurt stayed on his lap he turned around to pick up his coffee.

"So, is Blaine comfy?" asked Jeff wiggling his eyebrows at the boys.

"Definitely, also he smells _really_ nice."

"Really? What does he smell like?" asked Nick disregarding Blaine's death glares. Kurt leaned back into Blaine neck and smelt him.

"He smells like Raspberry Hair Gel, Vanilla and Awesomeness."

Nick had to stifle a giggle.

"Really?" asked Brittany. "What do I smell like?"

Kurt got off of Blaine then straddled Brittany then smelt her.

"You smell like Lord Tubbington, Strawberries and Fondue. You should tell Lord Tubbington to cut back on the cigarettes as it will make him ill." Said Kurt

"But when ever I tell him not to smoke he reads my diary, then he joins another gang."

"Sorry but whose Lord Tubbington?" asked Nick

"Oh, Lord Tubbington is my cat!" Kurt got off Brittany and sat next to Blaine.

"Blainey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit on you?"

"Uh, sure." Kurt sat on Blaine leaning on his shoulder. "You said earlier about being called names, does anyone do anything else?" said Blaine

"No. Well Coach, Santana and Quinn chew them out if anyone tries to be violent. But if Coach or The Un-Holy Trinity aren't there the boys try to push me into the lockers. In glee they aren't mean about me being a Dolphin but they mock me and Britts 'cause we're not that smart." Said Kurt. "You know you can put your arms around me."

Blaine awkwardly put his arms around Kurt.

"That's horrid! They're supposed to be your team mates…friends." Said Nick. Jeff was nodding along.

"It'd mostly Rachel 'Gold-Star' Berry and Mercedes 'Techni-colour-Zebra' Jones. They are really mean. Didn't you say Finn thought you were gonna peak on him in the shower." Said Brittany

"It's because he's the Quarterback, I think. He thinks way too high of himself. But he isn't even that fit. I'd totally peak at Blaine though." When Kurt said this Blaine blushed.

"Isn't it a little hot in here?" said Blaine.

"I could totally help you take your blazer off."

"Um, could you get off so I can take it of myself?"

"Okay sure." Said Kurt he stood up and Blaine took off his blazer.

Kurt sat on the chair next to Blaine.

"Oh, My, your arms are awesome!" said Kurt "Can I touch them?"

"Uh, sure."

"Oh, they're sooo muscley!"

"Really?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded. "Well I do box."

"Wow. That would be really hot to watch."

"Kurtie is getting late and we should be getting back. As Coach has us practicing the new routine tomorrow even though it's a day off for everyone else."

"Oh yeah. Blainey you should totally come tomorrow." Said Kurt his eye lighting up. "After we could get coffee and everything" when he said this he was leaning in and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll try to come." Said Blaine. "We need to exchange numbers."

"I don't know mine." Said Kurt.

"It's okay it's on my phone Kurtie." Said Brittany.

Blaine got Kurt's number, then texted him.

To Kurt:

Hey, It's Blaine

"Look, I got your text." Said Kurt showing Blaine his phone.

"Well we better get going." Said Brittany.

They left Dalton and drove home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. If there are any mistakes with spelling or grammar please enform me. Thanks. Reviews would be lovely but not requested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, I h****ope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to: **

**cold kagome**

**GirlFromGa11ifrey**

**KlaineLoverFan525, **

**the-power-of-love**

**DiamondsR4eva **

**For reviewing.**

**I had a mini fangirling moment when I got a review from GirlFromGa11ifrey as I love your work; I swear I scared my cat.**

Blaine's Dorm:

Nick, Jeff and Blaine when relaxing. (Read as Nick and Jeff was mocking Blaine for his new boy-toy.)

"Oh, Blaine you're so amazing I'll let you do anything, and I mean _anything_." Said Jeff fluttering his eyelashes over dramatically.

"Shut it." Said Blaine rolling his eyes. "He wasn't like that!"

"Yeah, Jeff it was more like this." Said Nick "Oh, Blainey you're so oblivious I just want to jump you like a horny dog then we can be at it like rabbits at Scandals."

"Guys. Do you really think that he could like me?"

"He was flirting with you like his life depended on it!" said Jeff.

"But he's so…perfect. Did you see him?! Why would he be interested in me? The first thing he said to me was 'You wear too much gel.'"

"Oh my god, Blaine stop pouting! We need to plan a course of action for tomorrow!" Said Nick.

"What?" asked Blaine leaning back into his bed.

"Well B, we have school tomorrow."

"Shit and I said that-"

"You would what Kurt cheerlead." Said nick

"UGGGHHHH! I know."

The door was opened and Wes came in.

"Boys."

"What Wesley?" asked Jeff

"We need to get Kurt!"

"Like that didn't sound creepy." Said Nick rolling his eyes.

"But we need him! You heard his voice. Imagine all the songs we could do with is voice.

Blaine's mind wandered off to The Land of Kurt, where he thought of all the vaguely romantic duets they could do together, not for the Warbler. Just Kurt and Blaine singing love songs to each other.

He let out a sigh.

"Thanks Wes you've got him back into daydreaming about Kurt." Said Jeff

Blaine snapped out of his daydream, after Nick threw a pillow at his face.

"I really do want to see him but I have school tomorrow!" said Blaine

"You know that the teachers don't mind if we don't turn up for lessons as long as we get the work done." Said Wes.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, then you can see Kurt."

"Yeah that is true."

"I'm glad we've sorted that out." Said Nick.

They we a silence for a little bit then

"OH MY GOD!" said Blaine jumping up. "I NEED TO SORT OUT AN OUTFIT AND IT HAS TO LOOK NICE AND EVERYTHING OR KURT-" rambled Blaine

"Shut up Blaine!" said Jeff putting his hand over his mouth

"We'll help you get your little Unicorn." Said Nick

Blaine nodded

"But you have to stop acting like a teen girl okay." Jeff said "Okay I'm gonna take my hand away but no more screaming."

Blaine nodded, Jeff removed his hand.

"I need to sort out my outfit." Said Blaine

"That's better." Said Nick

Wes walked over to Blaine's closet and opened the doors and looked at his clothes.

"Whoa. You have color blast, a blast you have for him."

"Oh, fuck you I knew I shouldn't have told you about that song."

"Oh my, our dapper friend knows how to talk like a regular teenager." Said Jeff holding his chest near his heart.

"Go have sexual relations with Nick!"

"Aww, now Mr. Dapper-pants is back." Said Jeff flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"We need to sort out your clothes. It looked like a color-blind 5 year old begged he parents who spend all their time at work to let we choose her own clothes. And they felt guilty so they let her go round dressed like your wardrobe." Said Nick.

"Well, you've been working on that for a while." Said Blaine sending Nick an eye roll. "Your such a effin' good mate, Nick."

"I am that's why Wes, My boyfriend and myself are gonna make sure that you dress like a real person and not like a 4 year old's coloring book."

"Nick what is it with you and analogies about children?" asked Blaine

"You remind me of a child."

"Okay, before this turns into a. what ever it will turn into. We need to get an outfit sorted for tomorrow." Said Wes. Walking towards Blaine's closet picked out a red polo, black chinos and red boat shoes.

"There." Said Wes putting it on Blaine's bed.

"Are you sure your not my fairy godfather?" said Blaine.

"I don't think so. Any get some rest or at least text Kurt to find out about tomorrow." Said Wes leaving the room.

Blaine sat on his bed, and then got out his phone.

"Shit what should I type?"

"What about asking how he is?" Asked Nick

"Or what he's wearing?" Joked Jeff winking.

"Oh, shut up Jeff. I'll ask how he is. It's a good convectional starter and it doesn't sound to pushy."

Blaine- _Hey, how are you?_

"I've sent it. Oh god I've sent it."

"Hey, Jeffy, do you wanna go to your room?"

"Totally Nicky."

The two boys left a nervous Blaine by himself.

Kurt- **_Hey im good wat r u up 2. Xx_**

Blaine- _Not much. Nick and Jeff have ditched me so they can make out :-( _

Kurt- **_Aww poor u. Me &amp; Britts r watching clueless. :-D xx_**

Blaine- _Cool! When do you want me tomorrow?_

Kurt- **_7\. 50. Practice is 8 and I want u 2 meet Quinn and Tana. Xx_**

Blaine- _Cool. And you go to McKinley right?_

Kurt- **_Yeah. I'm so excited! Xx_**

Blaine- _How long have you been cheering?_

Kurt- **_Not long. If ur lucky ill tell u more 2morrow. Xx _**

Blaine- _Okay. Talk to you tomorrow._

Kurt- **_Good night. Xx Sleep well Xx_**

Blaine was staring at his phone when Nick came back.

"Dude, you're staring at your phone."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah. How was your convocation?"

"Really good. Hey do you think this means anything?"

Asked Blaine showing Nick the kisses.

"Maybe. He was flirting with you earlier."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Round about 11. Why?"

"I've got to get there at 7. 50. So I have to leave at 6. 20."

"Okay, get some sleep Romeo." Said Nick

"Whatever. Night, Nick." Said Blaine getting ready for bed.

"Night."

**A/N:**

**This is going to be a multi-chapter thing. I'm not really sure of its direction but the chapter pattern is going to be like this:**

**3,000-ish words **

**1,000-ish words**

**Ect… **

**I love you guys comments I never expected anyone to like it but WOW! Just WOW.**

**I have pre written 1 and half of the 3,000-ish word chapters, but they are on paper so I need to type them up (ever exasperated groan), so this will be updated slowly.**


	3. SORRY! :-(

Lizi walks slowly towards a television camera

"Hello people, I would like to say my deepest apologies for being a very slacky person. I have got some reasons! I bet as soon as you see them you'll just roll your eyes and shun me. Right?"

She sits down.

"Well," she brings out a pink notebook and a red pen.

"Excuse A, I had lost my paper copies. Like seriously I lost them for like 2 months. I was so...sad. Excuse B, school sucks and expects me to actually do homework and if I forget about it I have to have detention. Okay that one is pathetic. Excuse C, my muse went on strike as well."

She puts the notebook down. Then looks straight in to the camera

"I hope that I can be forgiven. Oh yeah B T Dubs I'm also working on some Hardy Potter fan fics. But I will update my current fics but I need to get the magic out first." She winks at the camara then turns around and leaves the set.

All the audience can see is the set.

The camra moves around and you can see a cat.

The cat rolls her eyes "This is perrfectly normal. And by the way I'm her cat Haji. Enjoy your day."


End file.
